Climb Every Fountain
Climb Every Fountain is the thirty sixth episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 3. It is also the one hundred and forty-eighth of the series as a whole and the fourth episode of the Alien Ranger arc. This is the first episode to use the Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers title and theme song. The 26th Zeo Serial Short aired before a later airing of the episode. Synopsis Billy creates a device that will restore the Ranger kids to normal, but Lord Zedd has it and the Power Coins destroyed. Meanwhile, the Alien Rangers reveal themselves to the world. Plot In the Command Center, Billy and the Alien Rangers are hard at work on a special project that will hopefully restore the Ranger kids to their normal ages. However, Billy needs to get to school and tells the Alien Rangers to stay in the Center until he gets back, as he feels that their alien appearances wouldn't sit well with Earth's people. In the Moon Palace, Lord Zedd is concocting a new plan to remove both Earth's and Aquitar's Power Rangers in one fell swoop. As school lets out for the day, Billy and Adam head off to Billy's house while the other Ranger kids ride home with Bulk and Skull, both of them armed with water balloons. The bus ride suddenly hits a nasty bump when Rito Revolto and Goldar climb aboard and try to get the Power Coins from the kids, but the water balloons prove effective in scaring them off. After getting an earful from Zedd and Rita, the duo is sent back down to keep watch on Billy as his project nears completion. At Billy's House, Billy and Adam finish work on the Regenerator, which Billy hopes will restore the Ranger kids to normal once the Power Coins are inserted into it. As Billy and Adam leave, Rito suggests to Goldar that they follow them. Goldar halts his Rito and reminds him that they have to report back to Lord Zedd, but Rito presses on that they follow them and Grab the Power Coins when they're all together. As Billy and Adam walk down the sidewalk, they feel like they're being followed. Soon Billy and Adam meet up with Tommy, Rocky and the girls, who along with Adam hand their Power Coins to Billy. The young Blue Ranger says that on its lowest setting, the Regenerator should rearrange their molecular structure and turn them back to normal. As Billy inserts the coins, Rito and Goldar show up. Rocky having seen them tells Billy to Hurry as he, Tommy and the girls prepare to defend themselves. Adam states he knew they were being followed. Billy tests the machine on himself and it works, but Rito and Goldar chase after him and the other Rangers. Soon they appear in front of the Rangers and Goldar steals the machine. Billy attempts to take it back, but Rito blasts him into a wall with his eyes. As the young rangers check on Billy, Goldar removes the Power Coins from the Machine. Soon Zedd and Rita arrive, with Zedd commending Rito for his plan and they both turn the Power coins to dust. Back in the Command Center, the Alien Rangers are getting weak from dehydration and are forced to leave to find water. The closest source of water is the fountain in the center of town, which causes a bit of panic with the citizens as the Alien Rangers teleport in and absorb the water. On the moon, Rita looks through her Repulsascope and views the Aquitians rehydrating in the town square fountain which she remarks on. Zedd sits on his throne, groping his staff excitedly as he states it's Perfect as The Aquitian Rangers are alone in the center of town and the Power Coins have been destroyed. When Zedd says "what More could we ask for?", Rito then gives a response in a slight whisper, "How 'bout a monster attack?", which Zedd agrees with and commends Rito for having his brain proven operational twice in one. Zedd decides to not let the Regenerator go to waste and turns it into the monster Slotsky. Billy and the Ranger kids are teleported away in time and so Slotsky goes to the fountain with Tenga Warriors to destroy the Alien Rangers. Fully hydrated, the Alien Rangers morph and fight back to rousing applause from the public. When Zedd and Rita make their monster grow, the Alien Rangers summon their Battle Borgs and destroy Slotsky. The Alien Rangers are given the highest honors as Angel Grove celebrates their bravery. Billy is relived that the Alien Rangers can be in public, but the Earth Team's Power Coins are gone, the other five of his own teammates are still stuck as kids and the Alien Rangers can't stay indefinitely. Billy realizes that things are only going to get worse... much worse. Cast *David Yost as Billy Cranston *Justin Timsit as Young Billy Cranston *Michael R. Gotto as Young Tommy Oliver *Michael O'Laskey II as Young Rocky DeSantos *Matthew Sakimoto as Young Adam Park *Sicily Sewell as Young Aisha Campbell *Julia Jordan as Young Katherine "Kat" Hillard *David Bacon as Aurico (Red Alien Ranger) *Rajia Baroudi as Delphine (White Alien Ranger) *Karim Prince as Cestro (Blue Alien Ranger) *Jim Gray as Tideus (Yellow Alien Ranger) *Alan Palmer as Corcus (Black Alien Ranger) *Cody Slaton as Young Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Ross J. Samya as Young Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Donene Kistler as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) and Finster (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Bob Papenbrook as Rito Revolto (voice) *Rudy Luzion as Slotsky (voice) Notes *The show is retitled Mighty Morphin' Alien Rangers ''from this episode until the end of the arc, with the actors playing the six young Rangers now credited alongside their adult counterparts. Interestingly, Bulk and Skull's "adult" actors continue to be credited although their "child" actors are not, although they only appear as children for the majority of this storyline. *Destruction of the Ninja Power Coins. *Billy returns to his normal age this episode. However, the device he used to do so will come back to haunt him in ''Zeo's "Rangers of Two Worlds". *First and only time the Battle Borgs destroy a monster. *Final appearance of Justin Timsit as Young Billy Cranston. *The episode title is a parody of the song "Climb Every Mountain" from The Sound of Music. *According to the bloopers the last scene was filmed on October 3rd, 1995. One Day after Final Face-Off aired. Errors *As young Billy says "Cross your Fingers.", he has an Aquitian sound to it. Song *Tenga Bye Bye (Instrumental) See Also (fight footage) Category:Mighty Morphin 3 Category:Episode Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 3) episodes Category:Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers episodes Category:Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers